petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 October 2013
12:00 I gotta go outside for a little bit. 12:00 I'm almost done with the in-game menu screen for CONQUER. It now selects random country names. You also choose between 2 and 10 countries on the map (before generating the map). You can choose to have a custom name or a name in the pre-set names. 12:00 Yep, I think the game will be released next week. 12:00 KK? 12:00 sparky why were you messing around with html you know that's illegal 12:00 jkjkjkkkjkjkkkjkjkjkjjk 12:00 No its not 12:00 XD 12:00 it's not illegal if it's local only twin LOL 12:00 jk 12:00 it doesnt actually change,it just maks it look different for me,and I can screenshot it 12:00 i know 12:00 DO you wish it was real? 12:01 You didn't notice whats changed did you? 12:01 i did 12:01 oh 12:01 much clever wow such hacker wow 12:01 such amaze 12:01 kk? 12:01 http://discoverygc.com/wiki/images/thumb/3/34/Doge_(1).jpg/264px-Doge_(1).jpg 12:01 Bored. 12:01 i 12:01 Yoshi,link me to CONQUER so I can find out what the big deal is 12:01 you 12:02 fine 12:02 Ill go find it 12:02 Wait 12:02 http://imageshack.com/a/img541/2481/ezrp.jpg 12:02 http://imageshack.com/a/img7/2174/e95u.jpg 12:02 what was that 12:02 my sis just showed up 12:02 aottg and rpg 12:02 screenshots 12:02 So I put it down quick 12:03 I didn't make a page for CONQUER. 12:03 http://imageshack.com/a/img22/628/y2z6.jpg 12:03 http://imageshack.com/a/img849/4480/upnw.jpg 12:03 oh 12:03 So what i'm talking about is entirely skipping the petit smash bros V1.2 LITE 12:03 http://imageshack.com/a/img577/3052/y46g.jpg 12:03 and moving onto directly developing petit smash V1.3 12:03 twin,that looks very innapropiate 12:03 what 12:03 i'm saving the npc's life 12:03 http://imageshack.com/a/img541/2481/ezrp.jpg 12:04 I'm going to be adding MR Saturn and pokeballs to V1.3 12:04 Omg Twin, it looks like a RPG... 12:04 I'm not officially announcing anything on the wiki yet. 12:04 yessssss 12:04 but you guys can get to know 12:04 That game is so cool 12:04 i feel special 12:04 I want to add more pokemon as well and a pokemon catching mini game. 12:04 yayz 12:04 HANG ON 12:04 -grabs table- 12:04 HANGING ON 12:04 Wait 12:05 WAIT ####? 12:05 XD 12:05 lol 12:05 syntax error 12:05 Undefined WAIT Line 1 12:05 XD 12:05 xDxx 12:05 mini game idea... 12:05 the game is comepletely in upper cases 12:05 If it looks like my Pokemon catching game it's no 12:05 until u get a syntax error 12:05 race to the top dodging falling boulders. 12:05 u have a pokemon catching game yoshi? 12:06 I doubt it will look like your pokemon catching game 12:06 :3 12:06 what 12:06 He has one? 12:06 12:06 idk 12:06 Of course, it's the first project I ever had 12:06 qrs? 12:06 it'll use perspective and the Z axis 12:06 also,does anybody know where to get the raycaster engine 12:06 link meh 12:06 so pokemon appear and you throw pokeballs at them 12:06 awesome 12:06 they'll run across the screen or fly or w/e 12:06 I don't have 'em, and the game is in development for the 0.5.5 version. 12:06 HEY GIMME 12:06 hi person 12:06 i'm taking a short break from aottg for a bit to work on my rpg 12:06 You GIMME 12:07 i missed u 12:07 hi person 12:07 thanks 12:07 i gtg 12:07 okay. 12:07 bye 12:07 bye 12:07 I have to go outside for a bit to. to help my friend. 12:07 I thought all of those were AOTTG 12:07 bye 12:07 ok 12:07 only one is aottg 12:07 bye Coinz & Person 12:07 the rest are my rpg 12:07 :o 12:08 the npc atm can give you hints for finding rare monsters with rare drops if you chat with him enough 12:08 *chat* 12:08 *cat* 12:08 o 12:08 p 12:08 o 12:08 p 12:08 a 12:08 p 12:08 XD 12:08 p 12:08 l 12:08 e 12:09 b 12:09 thought we were spelling oops 12:09 opopappleb 12:09 XD 12:10 omg i made the first rare monster way too overpowered 12:10 Now it's the best word on the wiki. 12:10 i'm lvl 46 and i lost with 3 hits 12:10 Did you opopappleb? That's bad. Really! D: 12:11 opopappleb 12:11 You can replace it with everything you want 12:12 The opopappleb opopappleb with opopappleb. 12:12 XD 12:12 :yeah: 12:13 opopappleb! 12:13 hi calc 12:13 hi 12:13 hello 12:14 http://imageshack.com/a/img541/2481/ezrp.jpg 12:14 opopappleb, what are you opopapplebing? 12:14 XD 12:15 calc click the liiiiiiiiink >.< 12:15 Twin, put a black square to hide the titan's "thing". 12:15 hey, that looks pretty nice, with the pseudo-3d environment and everything 12:15 thank 12:16 titans don't have reproductive organs 12:16 xD 12:16 i'm trying to save the npc's life 12:16 in exchange for a potato 12:16 lol 12:16 GONNA SAVE YOUR LIFE!!! *Gets eaten* 12:17 XD 12:17 are potatoes the reward system in this game? :P 12:17 of course 12:17 opopapplebs? 12:17 there are no rewards, there are just missions that you complete for fun 12:18 theres 7 missions so far 12:18 1)kill 15 titans 12:18 2)kill 32 titans 12:18 3)defeat colossal titan 12:18 4)stop armoured titan from breaking gate 12:18 5)survive in forest for 3 min 12:18 6)3dmg training (no titans, tells you speed and top speed etc) 12:18 7)training with dummies 12:19 and theres a bonus mission to kill 50 titans >:3 12:19 Mission: Save 99999 people's life. 12:19 Reward: Nothing. 12:19 he*ck yeah 12:19 i also converted a lot of the songs from the attack on titan soundtrack to use in this 12:20 and i made a lot of fancy cutscenes and stuff 12:20 Nice 12:20 D'you know what I like? 12:20 TRAINS 12:20 and i programmed the npcs to immediately aim for the nape and use gas to kill titans if you're in danger 12:21 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120725133713/tomska/images/0/07/I_Like_Trains_Kid.png 12:21 Yep 12:22 brb 12:23 *Spelling brb backwards* 12:23 Brb 12:25 0.o hi 12:26 theres alot of peeps here 12:26 opopappleb, opopappleb! 12:26 its real supicious... 12:27 ... 12:28 why does every go afk when i come 12:28 one* 12:29 D: 12:29 Hi 12:29 hi 12:29 Anybody want to know the longest word in english langauge? 12:29 Ik the longest French word, so I say YEAH 12:30 For this chat,its over 10000 characters over the limit 12:30 OK NVM ! 12:30 this word isnt in the dictionary 12:30 Ah. It doesn't count. 12:30 Here's the word 12:30 http://pastebin.com/5Sv6p8mS 12:31 how would you even say that... 12:32 that looks impossible to say 12:32 It's not a word! ^^ 12:32 xD I hope you guys are all here for a little while longer. 12:32 I might be another hour or two. >.< 12:33 D: 12:33 ? 12:33 It is a word 12:33 i gtg in like 5 minutes... 12:33 It is the chemical name for the protein Titin. 12:33 wait i was wrong i gtg right now bye 12:33 Sparky, are you saying uirhnautgbaebyvfuodhvbyagwefopbndsghvbfgasuyidvbgfcjngfvuisagbdsgftvyubsdcrtfeyivbsebgvawyef is a word? 12:33 no 12:33 bye 12:33 Then it is not! ^^ 12:34 that is one titanic name 12:34 Im pretty sure it is 12:34 yes it is 12:35 Hahaha, then find it on google for me please. 12:35 you dare question science?! 12:35 Did I ask something? 12:35 google has a search limit 12:35 hold on,maybe not 12:36 stupid google 12:36 yeah,theres a search limit 12:36 Seach for the Titin protein, like you said. 12:36 for characters 12:36 kk 12:36 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Longest_word_in_English 12:37 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titin 2013 10 27